<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Arrest by djupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924675">House Arrest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djupcake/pseuds/djupcake'>djupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although less surprised than I should be, Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, I'm just as surprised as you are, Incest, Kissing, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Yes I wrote more smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djupcake/pseuds/djupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna impulsively buys a pair of handcuffs, and jokes about using them for sex stuff with Elsa. But it's just a fun little gag, and they'd never ACTUALLY use them...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>House Arrest</strong>
</p><p>"Handcuffs?"</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>"You just...<em>found </em>handcuffs."</p><p>"Well no, I bought them at Goodwill."</p><p>"You went to Goodwill just to find handcuffs."</p><p>"Actually I went there for pants, and I just happened to see a pair of handcuffs on a shelf."</p><p>"And did you get pants too?"</p><p>"...I forgot."</p><p>Elsa held the unlatched handcuffs in front of her, as if they would lock around her wrist if she gripped them the wrong way. It felt heavy, like it was made of real metal instead of the cheap plastic that they use for those police costumes. Did...did Anna buy <em>real </em>handcuffs? Her sister was the textbook definition of an impulse buyer, and it was usually entertaining to see what she'd bring home each time.</p><p>But the implications that came with this new purchase…</p><p>Elsa set them down carefully on the kitchen table. "What, uh...what exactly do you expect to do with these, Anna?"</p><p>Anna shrugged, "Use it as a bike lock? Become a vigilante and arrest criminals? Do kinky stuff in bed?"</p><p>If she had been drinking water at the moment, Elsa would have spit it out then. She considered "kinky stuff" to be a possibility- a <em>distant </em>possibility- but she never expected her sister to come right out and say it. Instead of doing a spit take, her face turned a noticeable shade of red and she stammered out parts of words. "Anna!" she finally said coherently.</p><p>Anna grinned at her older sister, amused at her inability to focus. "What? Did you think I was kidding every time I teased you about tying you up? You <em>did </em>say we could try it one of these days."</p><p>"I-I know I did, I just...thought…"</p><p>Anna curled one finger and used it to drag the handcuffs back to herself, "You thought I forgot about that, didn't you?"</p><p>Well, there was no sense in hiding it. "...maybe."</p><p>"Ha!" Anna exclaimed victoriously. "Well, unfortunately for you. I have the memory of a cunning fox. Mixed with an elephant. And any other animal that has a really good memory. Dolphins have a good memory too, right?"</p><p>Elsa knew the answer off the top of her head when she was researching dolphins for a fanfiction she was writing. "Yes. Yes they do."</p><p>"Then I guess that makes me your own personal dolephox," Anna said proudly.</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes, "First of all, that's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard. And second of all, you're not my own personal anything, Anna. I don't <em>own </em>you."</p><p>"Oh really now." Anna had that glint in her eyes as she leaned closer, walking her fingers towards Elsa's hand on the table. It was a glint that Elsa had grown accustomed to, but never knew when her younger sister would break it out. It was a conniving change in her gaze, a look that made any room they were in feel ten degrees warmer, a stare that always made her weak in the knees.</p><p>Anna trailed her fingers along the back of Elsa's hand, and raised her eyebrow, "Then what do you call all those times you would take me from behind and say that I was yours?"</p><p>Thank goodness Elsa was already sitting down, because her knees definitely would have given out right then. "N-not fair, Anna," she said, trying to escape that glint.</p><p>Her younger sister giggled, "Too mean?"</p><p>Elsa pouted at her and nodded.</p><p>After rolling her eyes and giggling at her flustered sister, Anna stood up and said, "Well then let me apologize for that."</p><p>Elsa expected maybe a forehead kiss and a cutesy apology, or even a plate with her favorite sandwich on it. What she didn't expect was for Anna to walk over, sit in her lap, and place her hands on either side of Elsa's head. She tries to ask Anna what she's doing, but before the word "What" can escape her lips, she's silenced by the lips of her sister. Voiceless, speechless, but telling her exactly what's going through Anna's head.</p><p>And as sudden as this has all become, as much as she should tell Anna that they <em>really </em>have to get ready to meet their friends for lunch...Elsa can't deny how much she really wants this. How much she wants her sister right now.</p><p>They'd already done the whole guilt and shame journey, the back-and-forth conversations of right and wrong, the agonizingly long bouts of denial. That was all in the past. They loved each other, and that was that. As sisters, best friends, girlfriends, and especially as lovers.</p><p>So, Elsa doesn't protest when Anna's lips grow needier and she starts biting on her bottom lip. And she doesn't stop Anna when her hips start grinding on her lap. She sits and enjoys these feelings. And when Anna finally pulls them apart, bites her earlobe, and whispers, "Your room or mine?"</p><p>...Elsa doesn't hesitate to respond with, "<em>Mine</em>."</p><p>Anna grins and stands up, taking her sister by the hand and leading them out of the kitchen, handcuffs twirling around her fingers.</p><p>These drastic tonal shifts were something they had both grown accustomed to. One minute, they were repainting the walls of their childhood room, and the next minute they were tearing each other's overalls off. One minute they were lazing on their couch watching TV, and the next minute Anna's hand was down Elsa's pants. One minute they were making brownies, and the next they were licking brownie batter off each other. It was a perfect, incest cocktail made of the spontaneity and impulsiveness that Anna brought to the relationship, and Elsa's determination to prove that she's a top.</p><p>That's not to say that Elsa couldn't be impulsive either when she felt compelled to. For example, as they walked through their hallway- Anna's hips swinging like they were teasing her to woman up- and reaching the base of stairs, Elsa felt compelled to grab her sister by the waist, spin her around, and press her against the wooden railing.</p><p>So she did.</p><p>Anna yelped at first, and then smirked at her sister when her back hit the wood. "Oh hello there," she said.</p><p>As Elsa begins to trail kisses from her cheek down to her neck and along her collarbone, she only stops to respond with a quick "Hey."</p><p>"This is- <em>ha</em>- new." Anna's flirtations are interrupted when Elsa kisses a sensitive spot along the freckles that travel across her shoulders. "Aren't we going- <em>ah fuck</em>- to your room?"</p><p>Again, Elsa only replies in between kisses. "I think...I want you...right here." She comes back up and plants a chaste kiss on her sister's lips. And with an innocent look, she asks, "Is that okay?"</p><p>Anna playfully bites her lip. "I don't know. What if someone catches us?"</p><p>Elsa raises an eyebrow, "Like whom?"</p><p>"...yeah, good point." Anna leans forward, capturing her sister's lips in a kiss that gradually becomes needier with each passing second. When they part after what seems like hours, Anna whispers into Elsa's ear, "You can take me anywhere."</p><p>Elsa hums in response, kissing and nibbling along the exposed skin that Anna's v-neck shirt offers her. And it doesn't take her long to start snaking her hands underneath the fabric. Anna lets out little moans from the sporadic segments of sensation, egging her sister on with each exclamation. Slender fingers feel along Anna's warm skin until they reach the underside of her bra, she reaches behind her to help take it off and that's when Elsa reaches out and grabs her wrist.</p><p>She shakes her head, "Keep your hands where I can see them. No touching allowed."</p><p>Anna smirks, "So you're saying you <em>don't </em>want me to take off my bra?"</p><p>"I can do it myself," Elsa replies. "But <em>you </em>need to stay put."</p><p>"Mmm, and what happens if I decide to...disobey that rule?" Anna tries to be coy, but her eyes widen when she hears a familiar clink and the feeling of metal wrapping around her wrist. She feels her hand being pulled up and gasps when she sees that, yes, she's definitely been cuffed. "Elsa, what are you-"</p><p>She watches helplessly as her older sister locks the other cuff around one of the wooden railings.</p><p>Elsa steps back and crosses her arms, admiring her handiwork. Her handiwork, of course, being her younger sister worked into a frenzy, with a wrinkled shirt and tiny bites on her skin, and a hand stuck to the stairs. "Well now you can't disobey me...so ha!"</p><p>Anna wiggles her free arm like a limp noodle, "Uh...what about this one?"</p><p>Elsa sighs, "I've never done this kind of thing before, okay? I'm making this up as I go. Just...keep that hand to yourself."</p><p>"Alright, I promise."</p><p>"Anna, I can see you crossing your fingers."</p><p>"Ugh, snitch. Could you just come back here and kiss me?" Anna was trying to act bratty as a way to distract her sister. She hoped Elsa didn't notice that she was so worked up, it was only a matter of time before she'd start begging.</p><p>Elsa stepped forward, about to give her sister a quick kiss before getting back to work, but she decided to go with a different approach. When her lips were just a breath away from Anna's, she brought her hand back under her shirt, cupping her bra-clad breast. And she circled her thumb around where Anna's nipple should be. Her work was rewarded with a shaky breath and a soon erect nipple that she could now easily tease.</p><p>"E-Elsa," Anna breathed right across the older girl's lips, eyes half-lidded. "Oh my…"</p><p>"Feels good?"</p><p>Anna closed her eyes and said, "Yes. So good." Elsa had done this to her before, but with this new setting, and her inability to do anything other than moan and clench her fist, it felt a million times better. Mercifully, Elsa ceased her teasing and unclasped her bra, pulling her shirt up to expose her now naked breasts. The cool air in the hallway was nothing compared to the breath Elsa let out as her mouth neared her nipple.</p><p>And, with one hand holding Anna's shirt up, and another steadying her waist, Elsa went to work, taking her younger sister's nipple in between her lips.</p><p>"Yesssss," Anna hissed, feeling shockwaves ripple from her chest down to her core.</p><p>Surely, if her mouth wasn't currently occupied, Elsa would be asking her if she was going at a good pace. But she was enjoying the taste of her sister on her lips, and figured that the noises above her were a good indicator she was doing fine. With one last soft bite, and a resulting spasm from Anna that almost pushed her back, Elsa moved her attention to her sister's other nipple.</p><p>And sure, Anna still had a free hand. She easily could have guided Elsa to where she <em>really </em>needed to be. But she wanted to stay obedient to her sister's one rule, wondering what kind of punishment awaited her if she didn't. That, and she was also using said hand to grip the railing above her so she didn't fall to her knees. So there she remained, helpless to Elsa's hands and mouth, waiting and wondering what else was in store for her.</p><p>Thankfully, it seemed like she wouldn't have to wait long.</p><p>Again, after one parting nibble, Elsa traveled lower. She placed kisses all along Anna's abdomen and to the top of her pants. And in one quick motion, Anna found her bottom half completely naked, her pants and panties an afterthought somewhere on the floor. It makes her feel exposed, yet more turned on than before.</p><p>Elsa stands up, pulling away the strands of hair that were covering Anna's face and pulling back her double braids so they rested behind her shoulders.</p><p>Anna, just trying to get her heart to beat at a normal rate, smiled at her and said, "I bet I look like a hot mess right now, huh?"</p><p>Elsa placed her hands on her waist, and pulled her in for a slow, loving kiss that left Anna wishing she had both hands free so that she could rest them on her sister's shoulders. When she pulls back, Elsa says sweetly, "You're beautiful."</p><p>Her brain completely shuts off, and Anna has no cheeky response to that. She just blushes and looks away.</p><p>"And don't worry," Elsa continues, "You're gonna love what I'm about to do."</p><p>"What are you- ah!" Anna yelps as she finds herself being lifted off the floor and lifted onto Elsa's shoulders. She grips tighter onto the railing, noting that she's now high enough to see the framed pictures along the wall. How deviantly ironic that they were doing this right below childhood memories of when they were, you know, just sisters. "O-okay there, She Ra."</p><p>Pausing her kisses along Anna's inner thigh, Elsa beams at her and replies, "What do you think I do when I'm at the gym?"</p><p>"Bench press hot redheads?"</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes, "I can't keep you up forever, so just hold on tight. Got it?"</p><p>"What do you think I- oh <em>fuck</em>!" Elsa's tongue swiping along her clit, quick and relentless. "You- ah- really need to st-stop- nngh- interrupting meeee," she whined.</p><p>Part of Anna thinks that this shouldn't be physically possible. But the way Elsa's hands rest on her ass, and the amount of work she's doing to keep herself up, are <em>making </em>this work. With just her tongue, Elsa can still send her waves of pleasure as she suckles her clit, runs up and down the slit of her vagina, and teases entry.</p><p>"Feels so good," Anna groans, "You're so good to me."</p><p>Elsa moans, the vibrations adding an even greater sensation. When that elicits a shaky "Yes", Elsa decides to moan some more. Anna grips the railing so hard, her knuckles are turning white, and she settles into the fact that she is currently at the mercy of her older sister, her superhuman strength, and her wonderful, magical tongue. Yeah, the handcuffs were definitely a great investment.</p><p>This was their future now. Anna isn't even thinking about the potential ways she could get back at Elsa after this, all she's thinking about is how dominant she'll be able to see Elsa be. Which, if it was even possible, turns her on even more.</p><p>The tightness in her core is reaching its breaking point. "Please, Elsa. I-I'm so close. So <em>fucking</em> close," she says, wishing and waiting for that sweet release. Hoping that her sister can keep her up this high until then.</p><p>Spurred on by this new information, Elsa moves her tongue faster and presses her face in closer. She licks with precision, on a mission, to split her sister's vision. Oh how Anna wished she could hold Elsa, to feel her full body pressed to hers. But right now, above else, she just really wanted to fucking cum.</p><p>With her older sister's expertise in this certain subject, it only takes just a few more licks until that happens.</p><p>Anna squeezes her eyes shut, back pressed completely against the railing, as she cums on her sister's face. "Elsa! Fuck! <em>Yes!</em>" For an eternity, it seems, she rides out her orgasm while Elsa holds her steady. She bucks her hips carefully, repeating her sister's name over and over again until she runs out of breath.</p><p>As the waves of pleasure subside, Elsa begins to let her down slowly. She lets one of Anna's legs slip off her shoulders as she plants tender kisses along the other leg. Anna finally opens her eyes again, a sharp redness has flushed her cheeks as she tries to figure out where she is and how her goddamn body works.</p><p>Through the blood pumping in Anna's head, she can make out Elsa saying how much she loves her. Her other leg slips off, and Elsa's embrace ensures that the rest of her descent is graceful. <em>Wow</em>, she's only eighty percent sure that she still has legs.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Elsa asks with genuine concern, pressing kisses across her face. Which is when Anna realizes that she hasn't taken another breath yet.</p><p>After remedying that situation, she replied, "You...are a god."</p><p>Elsa smirked, stopping her kisses to admire the way her sister looks right now. "Technically I'd be a goddess. Also no I'm not, I'm just a girl who knows what her girl likes."</p><p>"You realize that…" Another breath. "...I'll find a way to get you back…" Another breath. "...when I can feel my legs again."</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it." Elsa kisses her on the lips this time, as if to give some of her own oxygen to Anna. "I love you. You know that, right?"</p><p>Anna smiles, genuine adoration painted across her flushed face. "Of course. And I love you too."</p><p>"You better. Or else I might just leave you like this."</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em>."</p><p>"I won't, don't worry. Here, let's get you out of those cuffs. We gotta get ready for lunch."</p><p>"Ah yeah, mind-blowing orgasms always make me super hungry."</p><p>"Where's the key?"</p><p>"...what key?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hello hello. Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are that this piece of work came out of my brain. It's actually inspired by an amazing art by crazy_birdman on Twitter. I'll link to it here: https://twitter.com/crazy_birdman/status/1283732816581156864 </p><p>In case you need, uh, a visual aid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>